Roles Reversed
by The Whinging Pom
Summary: What if Bella and Edward's roles were reversed? Can Bella control her bloodlust? My First Fanfic.Chapter 4 up!
1. Excuses

**_This is my first Fan Fiction guys, so bear with me. Any reviews would be nice...but try not to be mean!_**

**DISCLAIMER: **Shockingly enough, and much to my disappointment, i am NOT Stephanie Meyers, and do not own any of her characters.

**BPOV**

FLASHFORWARD

_As I raced through the trees, __I could only think of one thing._

_Get away from there. Don't think, just run. Away. _

_Ignoring the snapping noises of the twigs whipping against my body, I looked to the skies. For once, luck seemed to be on my side, a hawk soared high above the canopy. I eased myself into its mind, and had a quick scan around at the earth far below me. Nothing. _

_Well, nothing that was any real threat to me. There was a mountain lion stretched out on a rocky outcrop, lazing in the afternoon sun, but not even ME, with my amazing aptitude for attracting bad luck, and being clumsy from the moment of my birth-and rebirth for that matter, could let a loping feline catch me._

I looked in the mirror, my eyes and mind searching for something, _anything_ that could possibly give me a decent excuse for getting out of school. I examined the list of excuses that I had used already this year in my head.

Stomach Bug…only used that once, but I think Esme saw through it, seeing as we can only digest blood, and gave me the day off out of pity

Fever…that one was a definite no-go.

High Blood Pressure….even worse than the fever attempt.

Cold/flu…may have been pushing Carlisle's patience when I used that last week-I think that was the 4th cold this year…

By year, I mean 3 weeks. Out of those 3 weeks of school, I had attended only 6 days. I was pretty pleased with myself.

While I was off in my daydream of faux illnesses, the door opened. I started, not used to being surprised. Esme. Damn.

"Bella, sweetie, all ready to go? Rosalie and Emmet left already, and Alice is waiting for you in the Volvo…everything alright?' She looked at me suspiciously.

_Think Bella, any excuse…THINK!_

"I'm fine Esme, honestly, the way you fuss, you'd think I was HUMAN!"

She laughed, and I gave her a quick hug before I grabbed my bag and ran out to the Volvo.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**EPOV**

I checked my timetable. Bio, not good. My first day at a new school, in a place in the middle of nowhere-no BROADBAND for goodness sake, and I had _Biology._ What is it that the universe has against me?

I stepped out of my ute, wincing as the door crunched and creaked horribly as I shut it. I looked down, and saw some fairly decent sized flakes of grey paint floating around in a puddle. Ah well, my grey old truck was one chip closer to being a white one. I felt about two inches tall when I noticed a shiny black Volvo pulling into the space next to me. Whats worse, was that inside the car, were two of THE most gorgeous girls I had ever seen. Aware that I was gawking, I turned to go, walking into the side view mirror of my truck. It wobbled dangerously-and fell off. Just my luck. Acutely aware of the giggling behind me, I hurled the mirror into my passenger seat, and stalked off towards the school reception.


	2. Biology

**DISCLAIMER:**Shockingly enough, and much to my disappointment, i am not Stephanie Meyers and do not own any of her characters.

**BPOV**

I checked my watch as I laughed with Alice at the luckless boy storming off towards the reception-and I thought _I_ was clumsy!

'We'd better get going Alice, I _think _that showing up late on one of the few days I

actually turn up to school might just push Mr Johns over the edge'

She gave a tinkly laugh, and turned the engine off. 'You're right, he really seems to have it in for y-cripes, lets move, he's coming out here, I'll catch you later, kay?'

I hopped out of the car and waved at her as she vanished round the corner. As I walked, I checked my timetable. Bio. Fan'tiddly-tastic.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**EPOV**

I could _NOT_ believe it. Why, WHY? What had I DONE? Couldn't the universe give me at least TWO classes to recover for the embarrassment of the wing mirror incident? No, clearly the universe has a sense of humour.

I glanced round the stuffy science lab, taking in the distinct lack of seats. Great. The dark haired beauty was left with no choice but to sit next to me. It seemed that she too, was not ecstatic about the seating arrangements.

I fidgeted uncomfortably as she slammed her books down on the desk, glared at me, and yanked her seat as far away from me as humanly possible, making a scraping noise loud enough for the whole class to hear. 23 pairs of eyes stared in our direction, clearly taking in the hostility at our desk. I cringed away from them, burying my head into the bio textbook. Well, bio this year looks to be just dandy.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**BPOV**

Great! The only seat left in the class, and it was next to Mr. Wing-Mirror-No-More. I flounced into the classroom, and collapsed into the chair, and in doing so, my super-sensitive nostrils caught a strange scent. I took another whiff-there it was again! A kind of mixture between…roses, chocolates, and….FUDGE! (an odd mix I know, but my smelling senses are much more refined than a normal persons)

I looked at the boy next to me in a new light, the delicious scent of the blood pumping through his veins and arteries made me take in more of his appearance. Things such as the way his tousled bronze hair fell over his face, dusted with light freckles, and the long eyelashes that hid eyes of the deepest blue.

I blinked, realising I must have been staring, and quickly looked away, pulling my chair to the desk.

This was not good. I had to have him. His blood. It was calling out to me, a call that was causing me to fight all my senses and instincts to resist.

ARGH! Couldn't this guy read anti-social body language? I guessed not, as he extended a hand shakily to introduce himself.

"H-hi there-my name's Edward-Edward Swan, I saw you in the car park- the Volvo, right?"

I looked at him carefully, evaluating him. He raised his eyebrows anxiously.

"Bella Cullen, yeah, you were the guy who managed to single-handedly take on the wing mirror of your old ute, I take it?" I added an attempt at a friendly smile (although I think it came out as more of a sneer), but did not take his hand.

Looking slightly relieved, he withdrew his hand, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, that was me"

And that was that, we both returned to our textbooks. Thankfully no-one had noticed the sawdust falling from the leg of the desk, where my hand had been gradually crushing the wood throughout the conversation.


	3. Mike

**Sorry...had a minor writing block...this is just edwards POV after biology. Enjoy! R&R PLEASE!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Shockingly enough, and much to my disappointment, i am NOT stephanie Meyers, and do NOT own any of her characters. **

**EPOV**

I was in a kind of stupor as I drifted out of the room after class. Bella's face was imprinted into the front of my brain, it seemed. I relived the conversation over in my head-we had only exchanged a few sentences, but for me, any conversation that didn't involve me making a complete fool of myself was a successful one…and the fact that I had been talking to one of THE most gorgeous chicks in the school made it that much better! I could just see those emerald eyes looking at me-

'Oof!' I jolted forward as someone thumped me in the back-I was surprised my lungs were still in my chest, not having been thrust out onto the walls of the corridor.

'Swan, is it?' A boy caught up to walk beside me, grinning. He was stockily built, and looked as though he played some sort of mindlessly brutal game. Rugby, for instance. He had dark hair that just covered his ears, which vaguely resembled cabbages. Definitely rugby.

'Yeah, um, hi' I choked out.

_Oh look! My amazing social skills strike again!_

'I'm Mike, Mike Newton-my family owns the outdoors store in town. Hey, sorry if that hurt.' He was looking at me anxiously, obviously taking in the fact that I was a delicate shade of puce as I tried to catch my breath.

After catching my breath, I attempted a friendly smile. 'Nah, I'm over it now, thanks.'

''Well, I just wanted to say hi, and congratulate you!' He gave me a knowing wink and punched me lightly on the shoulder.

I laughed, slightly unsure of what he was on about.

'Well, thanks, but…why the congrats?'

He raised his eyebrows, as though he was surprised that I couldn't read his mind.

-'Are you serious? You managed to hold a conversation with BELLA CULLEN!'

-'Yeah…why is that such a….big deal?'

His jaw dropped. I swear, I thought I heard a thud where it connected with the air.

'Okay, there are 3 main reasons why this is a big deal. One, she is pretty easy eyes, if y'know what I mean..'

I cringed inwardly as he said that_. How could be so…so…eurgh, I couldn't even think of a word to describe it, it made me that angry._

Not noticing my face's reaction to that, he carried on.

…'Secondly, not a single guy in the school has ever managed to hold a two sided conversation with her! Apart from Jasper Hale and Emmet Cullen, but they're like, her adopted brothers or something.'

….'Or something?' I asked, hoping that I sounded merely curious; rather than panicking that the beautiful Bella didn't already have a boyfriend.

We were nearing the maths block, and I looked at him expectantly.

Mike grinned. "She's free as a bird dude, go for it!'

_He's talking about her like she's a piece of meat again…_I felt the strong urge to punch him, although by the size of his jaw, I think that my hand would have been worse for wear. So I just grinned goofily, gave him a hi-5, and went to maths.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**


	4. Running and Losing

**A/N: Thanks to Koinaka, for pointing out the name mix up…I've fixed it now, Bella is a Cullen and Edward is Swan, and lives wi A/N: Thanks to Koinaka, for pointing out the name mix up…I've fixed it now, Bella is a Cullen and Edward is Swan, and lives with Charlie. Also thanks to AnGeL oF mAdNeSs, for helping me out with the story so far….**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, and don't want to be. I like being me. Unfortunately, that means i don't own any of her characters sigh**

**_R&R please folks!!_**

**BPOV**

I ran as soon as class had finished. I needed to feed. The thirst was biting at the back of my throat like a thousand knives. Being at school was not good. I needed to get away. I didn't need the car, running would be faster, and leave me less time to think about what had happened in Biology. There was my _singer_ in that class, in the _school._

As I reached the forest fringe, I let my instincts take over. MY body, tensed to every snap of a twig, every scent in the air, went into predator mode as I sensed an animal nearby; a musky, heavy odour infiltrated my nostrils. Deer. I slipped into one of the creature's mind, looking around. When you're a 'vegetarian' vampire, being able to look through other creature's minds is a very handy thing, especially when you're hunting. Through the eyes of this particular deer, I saw a small herd of deer. It would soon be much smaller.

Ten minutes later, I drained the last deer, feeling slightly better. Not because of the fact that I had just slaughtered eight beautiful, elegant deer and drained them of their blood, but because I had sated my need for HUMAN blood, making it safer for people around me. For the meantime, anyway.

_I would have to leave Forks. _It was the only way I could make sure that Edward would be safe, and the rest of my family wouldn't have to go through the trouble of thinking up an excuse for their sudden departure from Forks. Then again, how could I leave? After I has found my own singer? The more I thought about Edward, the more his face engraved itself into my brain. I had to have his blood.

No, Bella, think of all the work Carlisle has put into making you a 'safe' vampire. Think of how disappointed he would be…

I snarled in frustration, picking up a nearby rock and crushing it. Carlisle. He was the best person to discuss this with. Not with myself, arguing to and fro against the monster inside me. Once again, I ran.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Carlisle, are you in there?'

Tentatively, I knocked on the door to his office, before gently opening the door.

Carlisle sat in his office, his face a mask of calm and understanding as he looked at me levelly.

"Bella, Alice saw that we might have to have this conversation. I had, however, hoped that she had got it wrong.' He smirked as we both said:

"But who would bet against Alice?'

I laughed, but abruptly stopped as I reminded myself of why I was here.

'Um, Carlisle…I.." I took a deep breath, although I knew it was not necessary-more of a habit than anything. "I found a singer."

He looked shocked. Clearly Alice hadn't mentioned THAT part to him.

"Bella, this is not good. You haven't been one of us for a year yet, I'm surprised you were able to control yourself at school!"

"…I know, that's why. that's why I've decided to-'

A crash erupted up the stairs and into Carlisle's office, and at the head of it was Alice.

"BELLA CULLEN, DON'T YOU EVEN _THINK _ABOUT LEAVING!'

Crap. I'd left Alice's powers out of the equation. This was going to be a lot harder now. Oh, the perks of having an adopted 'sister'who could see into the future.

I looked from Alice's angry, hurt eyes; to Carlisle have shocked ones. I cringed slightly. Where was Jasper when you needed him?

"What's al this about, Bella? Leaving?"

I pulled myself together and stood up straight.

"I've decided to leave. I think it would be safer for everyone. The kids at school will be safe from me-' I cringed at the thought of what I could have done today.' And you all won't be forced to move of I…. slip up.'

There was a stony silence following my statement. Alice took a deep, shuddering breath, nearly said something, but stalked out of the room.

I turned, my eyes pleading, to face Carlisle.

He continued gazing at me.

'Bella, I can see your logic, but really, I think that leaving would do you more harm than good. Go out hunting again tonight, and tomorrow morning before school, then attend class as per norm.'

What was he on about? 'Leaving would do more harm than good'? Not likely.

"But-' I tried to interject, but he spoke over me.

"I'll arrange for either Alice or Jasper to be in all your classes, so you don't need to worry quite as much.

"NO!' I was shouting now. 'I could lose control-I could slip up-I could-'

'I hear a lot of 'coulds' in that sentence, Bella, but no '_whens'_, and that is what is important.'

"Carlisle-' I knew it was a lost cause, but that didn't mean I was going to give up.  
'That's it Bella. Enough.'

'Fine.' _Great argument Bella, you really fought your case._ Yay. My own mind had turned on me. I pivoted on my heel, and walked out of Carlisle's office, through the hole in the door Alice had made.

_What now?_

**_Hope you liked it! R&R please!_**


	5. Mood swings

**Hi guys...sorry I haven't updated in a while. Actually, sorry I haven't updated, seeing as it's been a wee bit more than a while to be honest. This will probably be just a filler, I need to get back into the general swing of things.**

**Thank to all you guys who reviewed throughout this story...Lily Immortal, TotalTwilightAddict, bookworm2011, take a break (love your penname btw :P), Koinaka, elle.f, and as always, AnGeL oF mAdNeSs. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I'm Stephenie Meyer. And my cactus plant Travis can recite the **_**whole**_** periodic table, recall Pi to 33678 decimal places, and can whip up a mean Lasagne.**

**Oh, and to TotalTwilightAddict, I think I replied to your review saying that I gave up on this story, but well, obviously I had second thoughts. :P**

BPOV:

Snarling, I stormed through the doorway into my room, crunching the side of the door as I slammed it, causing a few pictures to topple off the walls out in the hallway. It was times like these that, as a human, the call of calorie-rich, full fat chocolate ice cream accompanied by Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey tearing up the dance floor in Dirty Dancing.

Alas, it had turned out that my superhuman body, nigh invincible, could not possibly stomach even a spoonful of ice cream, and I dared not go downstairs to retrieve my DVD, for two reasons. My pride, and the fact that Emmet had kidnapped my most prized film, and I didn't want to risk going into his room to finch it back, for fear that might walk in on him and Rose doing... God knows what.

I would have to make do with what was in my room. Which wasn't much; A few CD racks, a bedside table, complete with lamp and book (Interview with a Vampire, ironically enough), and a bed with a stereo system piled on it. Seeing as I had no need for the bed, I had seen no sense in letting the expensive piece of furniture go to waste, so had decided to use it as a base for the stereo.

Angrily, I raced my hand over the columns of CDs, and on finding the one I was after, rammed it into the stereo and cranked up the volume. Leaning against the door, I let the works of Debussy, Bach and Beethoven wash over me. Slumping to the floor, I put my head in my hands. What was I going to do? The million-dollar question.

I sat there for what must have been hours, tangled up in my thoughts, before my head flew forward as the door was thrust open. I leapt to my feet, ready to scream, cry, shout at the intruder, but before I could do so, I was bundled up; a large had covering my mouth. Of course, I could have gotten out of the hold, but this had happened over a matter of seconds, and my attacker had had the element of surprise.

"You have been holed up in here for FAR too long. You realise that the whole 'vampires stay in small boxy rooms all day to avoid awkward crap' is a myth...not something you have to live up to. Geez. And the awkward stuff not only involves draining people of their blood just because you're a tad peckish. Family business falls under that column too. Except, seeing as you were holing yourself up in the same house as family, it defeats the purpose of your avoidance technique."

I could hear the grin in my captor's voice. It was unmistakable. Shaking my head around, I managed to get the hand off.

"EMMET! Let me GO already!!"

With a booming laugh, my _dear_ 'older brother' let me go. He soon sombered up however, as I glared thousands of miniature daggers flying towards him with uncanny precision.

"Bells-"

"OUT!!"

"Okay! Okay! Just thought you might want cheering up...here you go."

He held out a rectangular item, and my heart plunged with guilt. Dirty Dancing. I took it from him, and he went to leave.

"Em, hold up. I'm sorry...do you want to see if Rose, Alice and Jasper want to watch it? I think I could do with some company."

His eyes bulged, before crinkling up into a grin. "Sure? Bit of a change of heart there..."

I plastered a smile on my face. "Yeah, I'm sure...thanks Emmet, I'll be down in a minute."

With one last, concerned look, he headed down to the lounge, yelling for the others.

Sighing, I turned to inspect the damage to the door. The hinges were torn and bent, and the wood definitely needed replacing. Great.

Thinking I would patch it up later, I headed downstairs, to where my family was waiting, with 'I've had the time of my life' blaring out of the surround sound.

Over the next hour and a half, my worries were abandoned at the back of my head, as I tuned in the '80's classic.

They could wait, for now I was more concerned with Johnny and Baby's hardships than my own.

**Sorry. It's enough fluff to stuff a Blue Whale with really. I'll get Eddie's POV up next.**

**Reviews please? Anything goes, criticism welcome, but no nasty flames please, I'm trying my best. :D**

**Ciao for now!**

**The Whinging Pom**


End file.
